<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gave me cookie, got you cookie by FollowingButterflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829588">gave me cookie, got you cookie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/pseuds/FollowingButterflies'>FollowingButterflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/pseuds/FollowingButterflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with an oatmeal raisin cookie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gave me cookie, got you cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr - y'all can find me at achillestiel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It started with an oatmeal raisin cookie. Six weeks before, Dean was running late to a morning class and had missed breakfast. Fifteen minutes into a lecture on Hemingway, Dean’s stomach growled loudly. As he fought a blush spreading across his cheeks, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Glancing back he first saw an oatmeal cookie followed by shockingly blue eyes. He’d seen the guy in class but had never worked up the courage to introduce himself. Now, the guy was smiling bashfully at Dean, cookie still held in his outstretched hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I hate being one of the only ones eating.” he whispered, his smile brightening when Dean accepted the cookie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I woke up late and didn’t have time to grab food.” Dean whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next was a double chocolate chip cookie and a proper introduction. His name was Cas and he too had a problem with waking up on time for class. He normally would sit through lectures, too nervous to actually eat in case people glared at him. Now, the two would sit side by side in the lecture hall, sharing a paper bag of fresh cookies. Sometimes there were scones, flaky pastries filled with fruit or chocolate and one morning there was even hot chocolate from the cart outside. As the weeks went on, those morning classes became the highlight of Dean’s day. He and Cas would sit next to one another, arms almost brushing, as they shared food. In fact Dean swiftly found himself waking up earlier and earlier so he had time to visit the bakery Cas claimed to prefer. At first he could have convinced himself it was all to do with the damn oatmeal raisin cookie but over time it dawned on Dean that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scruffy but smart Cas, who was impossible in the mornings before he’d drunk coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the weeks went on Dean was sure that this was more than cookie based friendship, it was a crush and </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if that didn’t make him feel about fifteen years old. Finally, on a cold and rainy Friday morning he figured he could at least ask Cas if he wanted to go out for a drink. He got to class early, saving a seat for Cas, who ran in just a few minutes before their lecture was due to start. For once, his hands were empty of paper bags filled with treats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Dean.” Cas said as he slid into the seat next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cutting it close again Cas.” Dean shot back with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have breakfast with me this morning and I was hoping I could make it up to you. Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?” Cas asked, his voice low so only Dean could hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me out on a date?” Dean asked, his face growing hot as he tried, and failed, to fight back a smile. Keep cool Winchester, keep cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes I am.” Cas said. “I fear that if I waited for you to ask me we would have graduated.” he added as Dean laughed, reaching down into his backpack. “What’s so funny?” Cas then asked. Dean pulled out a brown paper bag, two oatmeal raisin cookies inside, and handed it to Cas. Cas looked down at the blue biro note scribbled across the front;</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cas, how about diner tonight? Seven? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...seven?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” Cas replied.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>